Amy Wigmore-Lindman
"Oooh, this looks nifty." "Uhh, what do you mean, I can't use Firaga?" Amy Wigmore-Lindman is a young, yet brash girl hailing from the faraway town of Snowdale. Formerly in 5th year, she is a lone wolf, and uses (but by no means masters) both blade and magic. Key Items Bracelets 'They have golden eyes printed on the steelworks. Said to be quite very expensive. Amy has owned it since times immemorial. 'Legbelts ''A pair of leather clodded belts, worn around the left leg. One of Amy's mainstays.'' Wallet ''A brown wallet, in which all of Amy's holdings are stuffed.'' Battle Data Blade ''A casual iron blade, shaped in genuine Dollet fashion, only made in innerland Galbadia.'' Amy benefits from high Strength '''and '''Magic, and relatively high Vitality 'and '''Spirit '- however she is slow to attack, and lacks quite a lot of precision. In battle, Amy uses various spells alongside her blade - '''Fire, Thunder, Blizzard, Water, and Aero '''are her favorites. Amy's Limit Break is '''Flurry of Ice, a devastating attack, in which shards of ice form like blades in her hands, before encircling her at high speed, possibly cutting through any close-range enemies. She has only used it once, as she caught up a T-Rex in an unlucky move in the Training Center. Personality Amy is a soft-spoken, yet unimaginably ruthless character. She is quite the (over)confident girl, and usually strives for excellence, sometimes too manically. She is a girl full of ambitions, which are sometimes quite blatantly way over her reach; and at such she is very hard-working. Most of her social life withers before homework and training sessions, and usually she is of a curious, lone nature, further helping her hone her skills. Character History Amy is born some seventeen years ago in the town of Snowdale, near Trabia. Her father, a local woodcutter, was a harsh man and was indeed renowned for his monster hunter status, at a time where the weaker versions of beasts fallen from the Moon 30 years ago began making their way up all over the continent. Her mother was quite the opposite, all shy, submitted to her husband's will, and tremendiously reserved. It did not prevent them from dearly loving each other, in a wedding that already lasted 20 years. And so was Amy born, and raised, in a mellow nest in this remote town, not too far from the city and rebuilt garden of Trabia. Her first years, being a lone child, were bliss and happiness. She was playing and partaking in activities with other local children, and was quite the local genius. Her parents gave her as much as they could, even when it wasn't much, and never once looked back. She was well-loved by the villagers as well, though much other kids were. Turning ten however, she experienced the loss of her hard-working father. Doctors formally declared him dead from a heart failure. An effort too much, or maybe, predisposition. In any way, she was left shattered, and her and her mother moved on. Life was quite harder now, and her mother was in no way used to making decisions, as she now had to work to strive for survival. The next two years were quite hard, but still, Amy was loved and was given clothing, food, education, basically all the things a proper child could expect. When her mother died, barely three years later, Amy found herself alone in the depopulating village. She hadn't grown as meek as her mother, to her luck, and was quite skilled. She was taken by the state of Trabia, and like many orphans of her time, enlisted in Trabia Garden. In this time, a student trade program between them and Balamb was occuring, and she found herself enlisting in Balamb Garden instead. She didn't really understand. It went quite fast, and was quite arbitrary, to be sure. Yet, she met the news with much thrill, and leaving the mourning mountains of Vienne, she settled in Balamb Town, commuting every day to the Garden. The life of SeeD was not for her, yet she managed to attend some classes and get training. She was nonetheless kicked for her bad results, given a state help, and sought to make a living in Balamb proper. She has worked, however, as a maid for the central Balamb hotel. Nowadays, she seeks a somewhat rewarding job, more training - and perhaps a goal to her life.